ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Babalu Aye
Testimonials Standard Party Setup Attempted this with WHM75, SAM77, COR77, PLD76, DRK78, SAM77 wiped very easily only taking down about 20% health. --Splicks 14:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Manaburn Party Setup Easily manaburned down with RDM RDM BLM COR BRD SCH. Pay 3CC and 2CC to get the temporary items. Use your Body Boost, Mana boost. Rest to full and let one RDM Nuke a T3 at max distance for initial aggro. Use a Fanatic's Drink, then Chainspell Nuke. With a decently geared RDM Nuke set, you can easily do over 500s and 600s with or without Rune 075 which is about 2% each and can cast around 11 times for a Tarutaru. When your mana pool is done, your fanatics or CS should be off by now and you'll most likely have the potent poison on you. Ask someone to get rid of it or do it yourself and gravity it. Easily kited with gravity. Everyone else can then start nuking on the mob. RagnarokTata 21:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) About an average 6min kill with BLM,BLM,BLM,BLM,BLM,RDM. Start with a timed ES nuke at start to drop it to about approx. 80%. RDM keeps Gravity on and BLMs can nuke and kite. Babalu Aye moves much faster than Gumdrop but is killed a little faster. Just don't get hit because that poison hurts. (Shulu, Unicorn) Shulu July 27th, 2010 Suggestions Anyone tried blink (thf or nin?) tanks & /THF tactics on these? Like a god killing strat? 9-6-10: Our link shell has been doing these voucher 09's for a few weeks now. Here are some tips and setups. No melee. We learned from our first few tries, any mele setup just doesn't work. Our first successful setup was all level 80 Nin/War, Blm/Rdm x3, Rdm/Blm x2. I came Nin. If partly leader has the 6 c.c. points, spend them on refresh, regen, and the other 3 c.c. points on the elixirs and temp items. This really helps! Everyone brings antidotes. You're almost dead in 3 seconds if you don't have any, and get hit with this diremite's nasty poison strikes. Everyone reraise, full buff, rest to full. Open with time nuke, Ninja provokes (for what it's worth) and enfeebs. At level 80, every nin enfeeb stuck including the Aisha:Ichi (attack down.) Nuke rotation, while rdm's gravity, and bind (do not stand there and fight it). Ninja keeps provoking when timer is up, but you probably won't get the hate off the kiters. If you do, keep kiting, enfeebling, and spam your San spells to lower it's resistance to the elemental spells your black mages are casting (i.e. cast Hoton: San (wind) to lower resistance to ice... just before your blm's are casting Blizzard III, cast Suiton: San, right before blm's cast Thunder III, etc.) My timing was no way perfect, but I was able to spam my nin spells just as well to help share the hate, and lower resistance to blm's elemental spells. Swap in your +int and +Ninjutsu gear for a nice damage boost with ninjutsu, but if he's after you, switch to your eva gear, as you don't want to get hit, keep kiting. His normal attacks are absorbed by shadows, with no problem, but he hits hard! Takes about 10 minutes. We do about 4-6 of these, Sunday afternoons on Diabolos. We are going for the Arcane Robe for our mages. Another setup we used last night was Pup/Nin, Nin/War, Rdm/Nin, Rdm/Blm, Blm/Rdm x2. Same strategy. Pup joins in on the nukes. You can have dd deal damage a little by mele-ing or running behind it, but when rdm casts bind , don't hit it, or touch it whatsoever. You will remove bind by doing so, and it will kill your kiter next. Not looking forward to Tier 2, but ok. It's a ton of fun, worth 1k exp, and about 50 marbles. Even a few deaths, and you can recover. Adding rune 106 Guidance Contract, you will also get a temp item maze pearl, to check how much progress is made (for what it's worth :) Anthaio 19:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC)